Castlevania: Chorus of Discord
by gojitenks
Summary: Dracula is resurrected prematurely and a new Belmont must take up the family mantle.  This story does not fit into canon .
1. Chapter 1

Castlevania: Chorus of Discord

_2018_

Richard Belmont was driving home from work. He turned on the radio and tuned into his favorite channel. It was an orchestra channel. Beside the radio was a cellphone holder so that he could talk while he drove. Next to the holder was a picture of his family. His wife, LaKesha, was sitting beside him with a bright smile about her features. In her lap was their son, Clarence. He was two years old in the picture, taken in the year 2000. Richard's family was different then the rest of the Belmonts before him. When he announced that he was going to get married to a black woman he had lost his mother's respect. She didn't approve of interracial marriages and neither did his brother for that matter. Undeterred he went ahead with the marriage anyway. When Clarence was born his brother Jeremy came around and accepted that this was the woman he would be with, although it was a bitter pill for him to swallow. Their mother on the other hand remained hatefully stubborn, refusing to see her grandchild and shutting Richard out of her life.

"_I don't think dad would have approved of your marrying outside of your race Richard,"_ Jeremy had said once.

"_I don't that dad would've cared Jeremy. Dad was a goodly person or is your memory too short to remember that?"_

Richard came to a stop at the red light. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out his planner. Today was the day he would go to his son, sit him down, and tell him why he had trained him at the tender age of seven. LaKesha didn't approve of these training exercises but it needed to be done. There was a reason behind it and today Richard would tell him. The light eventually turned green and Richard drove on. He had never imagined that the last thing he would see was that green light. Before he saw the car coming to jolt him into eternal sleep, his thoughts were on Clarence.

_2019_

A year after the car accident that claimed his father, Clarence Belmont sat in his room lost in thought. On the dresser was a picture of him and his father smiling happily. He got up and gently sat the picture on its face. He didn't want to be reminded of his father, of the way he was taken from him and how he was taken. The woman who had been driving drunk received life in prison. The judge who had been one of his father's best friends made sure of that. He threw himself on the bed and turned on the television. He flipped over to the HBO channel. The movie, My Girl was showing and it was ten minutes into the movie. Clarence scratched at his head. The dreadlocks he had done three weeks ago were bothering him and he longed to have his hair back to the way it was. A large puff. His girlfriend Felicia nicknamed him "her little poof". The door opened and in came his mother. She held a brown paper bag in her hand and Clarence could smell the aroma coming from the bag.

"Quarter pounder with cheese baby," LaKesha Belmont said. Clarence sat up and LaKesha handed him the bag. He quickly stuffed a pile of fries in his mouth, eager for the taste he yearned for all day.

"Thanks momma," he said after he had finished his first bite.

"Grandma sent you some money too."

She handed him a hundred dollars. Clarence took the money and placed it into his wallet. He then sat back on the bed and sighed. LaKesha sat beside him know what the matter was.

"I hate that woman for what she did," he said holding back his tears. "I miss how dad would bring us back some fast food and we'd watch a movie together."

"I know baby," she said embracing him. "I miss your father too. He wouldn't want you to be sad like this. You know that don't you?"

Clarence slowly nodded.

"Your father loved us and cherished us. When we see him up above, he'll have dinner waiting for you just as he did when he was down here."

Clarence nodded again. He wasn't in the mood for words although he appreciated them earnestly. All Clarence wanted was to see his dad, to have his dad, to have his family back to the way it was before his death. His mother sat up and walked toward the door.

"Well it's time for me to get back to work, you can call me if you need me okay baby?"

"Okay."

LaKesha left the house and drove back to work. Clarence sat back on the bed after finishing his meal and resumed to watching his movie. His mother was right. Richard Belmont wouldn't want him to keep being sad over his death but to go on living. It was an easy thing to say but hard to do. Clarence decided that after the movie was over he'd go and work out at the gym. He hoped that it would take his mind off of the matter. The movie was half way finished when he received a call from Felicia. Clarence answered it on the first ring.

"Hi is little poof there" she asked in a sing songy tone.

"Speaking. What's up babe?"

"Hi I'm calling to see if you're up to my treat tonight. I'll pay for the dinner, download the movie, all that jazz after you're done with your daily workout."

Clarence didn't bat an eyelash.

"That sounds like a plain. I'll bring over my stuff as well."

"Great, don't keep me waiting too long baby."

She hung up as the movie ended. Clarence got up from the bed and walked downstairs. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was 5:23 pm. He still had three hours before he scheduled visit with Felicia. On his way out he grabbed his workout bag which was resting by the door and shut the door on his way out. Clarence got into the car and was soon off to the gym. He turned on the radio and tuned into 87.7 FM. The station was currently Nicki Minaj, one of the best rap artists of the decade. He smiled as he realized that he tuned in just in time to catch the beginning of the song. Clarence looked at the day giving way to night as the sun began to descend into the horizon. It gave a beautiful multicolored view and the sight brought comfort to Clarence's soul as he remembered how his father would take him outside when he was little to view the breathtaking sight.

"I love you dad," Clarence said.

"_I love you too Clarence,"_ Richard said in his memory.

_Translyvania_

"Is everything ready?" one of the hooded priests asked. He was an elder priest and his voice was dark and cold. Another of the black hooded persons walked toward him with his head low.

"It is. The day we've waited seventy-five years for is upon us."

"Very good! Genevieve?"

He turned his gaze toward the black robed woman. She stepped forward with an evil and willing smile.

"I'm ready."

"And of your virginity?"

"No man or woman has ever touched me I assure you. My purity is true my lord."

"Then we shall begin," he said. "Remove your clothing and lay upon the altar."

Genevieve did as she was told. Naked, she lay upon the altar with a gleam of gladness in her eye. Three men with large swords came into the room, each dressed in black robes. The elder priest nodded his consent and beckoned for the men to approach. One of them handed him a golden goblet which he took, then approached the nude woman upon the altar. In his hand was a dagger.

"My lord, we offer you the blood of this virgin. Drink of it and grace us with your presence!"

The priest slit her wrist and her blood flowed freely into the goblet. Then, he approached a worn, wooden coffin. Within the coffin he could see a skeleton. On the skeleton was of course a skull and the skull contained two large teeth.

Fangs.

The priest poured the blood within the coffin and he stepped back. He instructed the other members to recite the ritual. Genevieve sat from the altar and walked toward the coffin joining the member in the recitation. Then she stopped, as if arrested by an unseen force. The coffin rose into the air with an unholy light and thunder rumbled loudly. The priest and the other members stepped back as the coffin burst into pieces. Genevieve's body was rattled with splinters and she fell moaning in pain upon the floor. A figure dressed in red and black slowly descended to the floor. It had gray hair and red gleaming eyes. They scanned the area and saw the men kneeling down before him. The priest stepped respectfully toward the figure keeping his head low.

"Welcome Lord Dracula, we are pleased to have the honor of serving you."

His eyes narrowed.

"Is that correct? You are pleased to serve me?"

"Yes my lord."

"Then your first task is to sedate my hunger!"

He grabbed the priest by the throat, jerked him toward him then bit fiercely into his neck. The priest couldn't even scream as he felt his blood being drained from his neck. The other members, frightened by this began to flee. Dracula wouldn't have any of it. The doors were shut fast and the members tried desperately to open them. Once finished, Dracula brutally threw the priest to the floor beside the body of Genevieve and peered hatefully at the frantic members.

"You've brought me back to this pathetic world and you think I've use for Humans? You are only as good to me as your blood!"

As Dracula stalked the members within the building, the only sound within were the screams of the dying. After he had had his fill his mind turned to two things. The first was to head back to his castle and get things in order. The second was to ensure his victory in conquering the world. To do that he must erase his enemy from the Earth, the Belmonts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An elegant castle arouse in an eerily dense mist. Dracula walked inside his domain as the mist parted and receded back as he passed. As he walked he could already sense that unholy forces gathering to embrace his return. A familiar presence, an old friend spoke from the dark taking care not to reveal himself.

"We've waited my lord."

"I'm aware of that. We've business to attend to. Before I even begin I want my old enemies destroyed!"

_USA_

Clarence woke up with a start as the alarm on Felicia's side of the bed sounded. He rolled over and shut off the alarm. The clock read 9:43. He groaned as he lay back down. Felicia stirred and wrapped an arm over his bare chest. She was a Caucasian woman who was two years older then Clarence, being twenty one, and stood about a foot short then his five foot six. Clarence brushed aside some of her brunette hair and planted a kiss upon her forehead. She stirred a little but not much.

"I had fun last baby," she said dreamily. "I kicked your ass."

"You cheated," Clarence said.

"I played fair and square," Felicia said. "It isn't my fault I am better then you."

"You have the game and I don't."

Felicia didn't respond but only chuckled. Soon he was out of bed putting on his clothes whilst Felicia remained in bed. She rolled over wrapping the sheets around her naked body.

"Tonight then," she said starring up at him.

"You know it."

Clarence leaned over and kissed her lips before leaving the house. Upon getting into the car he received a phone call. Looking at the ID he saw that it was his cousin Julia Belmont. Julia was the daughter of Jeremy Belmont, his uncle.

"Hey cuzo I'm calling about tonight's party my dad's throwing. Can you bring over the meat and party favors?"

"Sure that was my plan anyway. How's school so far?"

"What school?" she asked trying to sound innocent. When she didn't get a reply she groaned. "Alright, alright I'm over my boyfriend's house. But I studied before I came."

Clarence groaned. Julia had a habit of skipping out of her studies for doing the fun stuff. It was how she received an F in her biology class, one of her prerequisites for her Bachelor's Degree. He and Julia were very close to each other and Clarence would always push his younger cousin to do more then what she had been doing. He decided not to scold her on the matter and to stay on the subject of the party.

"What time are you going to be there?"

"Um sometime tonight I think I don't know." There was a giggle. "Stop it Brad I'm on the phone you big meany!"

"Ok Julia, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, love you."

Clarence hung up and placed his phone in the cup-holder beside the armrest. He decided that some stakes and porkchops were in order so he drove down to the grocery store to pick them up. After that he would take them back to his house, put them in the freg and later, pick them up after he got off of work.

It was about five forty five when Jeremy Belmont brought his mother to the living room and turned on the television for her.

"Turn to CNN," she ordered. Jeremy did so and was soon in the kitchen getting everything ready for the party.

"Anything special you want mom?" Jeremy asked.

"Just some soup thank you."

His mother being in her early seventies wanted simple and easy to eat meals. Her desire for fancy foods had left her when she turned sixty-nine. Her hair was gray, breaded in a pony-tail and still had the same attitude from when she was younger. Strong, witty, no-nonsense.

"You know how I like it Jeremy," she said from the living room.

Jeremy fixed this soup and popped in the microwave for two minutes. After which he came back with the bowl in hand. He handed it to her and sat down next to her.

"I can feed myself Jeremy, I'm not helpless yet."

"I didn't intend to help you mom, I know you're still strong."

Jeremy silently nodded. She took a bite of her soup before she got to the point.

"What time are you having everyone over?"

"In about three hours. I prepared the guest room upstairs and a TV is in there for you, all hooked up and ready to go."

His mother nodded. Then she said; "Is that mongrel coming as well?"

Her words held venom as she spoke.

"Yes Clarence is coming."

A sneer escaped her wrinkled lips.

"You know back when I was younger we stuck to our own race," she said shaking her head. "When your brother announced that he was marrying that no-good colored woman, you've no idea how embarrassed I was."

"Mom that was his choice to make," Jeremy said. "I didn't like it either and I tried to talk him out of it, but when Clarence was born I accepted it."

His mother shook her head and continued.

"It would have been fine if he married an Asian woman, Asians are the next closet thing."

"Mom don't you think you're contradicting yourself? You say to stick with your own race but you're also saying that marriage to an Asian, which is also outside of our race, is okay?"

"Don't you start Jeremy!"

She covered her mouth and coughed loudly. Jeremy quickly leaned over and patted her gently on the back. The coughing slowly subsided and she inhaled deeply, taking in a large amount of air.

"Mom Clarence is still your grandson," Jeremy said. "And this hatred is slowly eating away at your health and also our family. Look at you every time you mention Rich you get like this, coughing and hacking. Your granddaughter Julia won't even so much as mention you. I feel ashamed to speak to my own daughter about her seeing her grandmother once in awhile. The doctor said you need to relax and-"

"He is not my grandson!" she glowered. "And Richard made the wrong choice! We won't talk about this matter anymore now help me upstairs!"

Jeremy sighed as he helped his mother from the couch. Taking her by the hand they carefully walked up the stairs and into the guest room. She sat down on the queen sized bed located beside the door and turned on the TV with the remote which rested on the bed.

"When that mud baby arrives you take me home in that instant!" she said as Jeremy shut the door behind him. He hoped that she would get over her hatred soon because looking at her now told him she didn't have long. As he walked downstairs his phone rang. He took his phone out of his pocket and answered on the second ring. It was one of his coworkers. He told him that he would bring over some fancy entrees he and his wife made and would be over in an hour. After confirming this he hung up and switched over to his ex-wife who was now calling. He told her that his new girlfriend would indeed be present for the cookout and since that was the case, she would not be present.

"That's fine with me," Jeremy said before hanging up. He went to the backyard to set everything up. He turned on the gas grill, set up the tables, and then turned on the music. Finally after an hour of setting things up, the first of his invited guests knocked on the door. Jeremy had a wide grin on his face knowing who it was. Upon opening the door he beheld Melissa Kincade, his new girlfriend. She was a natural redhead with sea blue eyes and stood about five foot ten. The two had gotten together a year after his divorce and going into year two of their relationship, Jeremy had planned on proposing to her tonight. He would do so at about nine tonight. She wrapped her arms around the neck of Jeremy and kissed him tenderly.

"How are you today?"

"Good now that you are here."

"I brought the food you asked for," she said. Jeremy closed the door and the two went back in the backyard.

_Transylvania_

"Speak," Dracula said. He sounded weak and tired as he was slowly regaining his power. The voice said inside the room did speak, and it was a terrifying voice, a voice of certain death.

"The location of the Belmont next in line has been found. He resides in the country the Humans call, The United States of America."

Dracula grinned.

"Then I will have my intended revenge! Before I begin with anything, I will destroy the Belmont family!"

"But sir, you are still weak. You haven't regained your full strength."

"I have rested enough!" he glowered toward the specter named Death. "I have more then enough power to destroy the next in line before he even has a chance to prepare himself! Now guard my castle, I shall return in time!"

_USA_

Clarence's shift slowly and painfully came to an end. Clocking out he went to the store's break room to pick up his belongings. After which he headed for the door.

"Clarence," came a voice. It belonged to a brown haired woman about eighteen, large round glasses and freckles that reminded him of a book his father used to read him when Clarence was a kid. The book Freckle Juice.

"Don't forget that you promised to have a board game night with me," she said. Mentally Clarence groaned as he remembered he was talked into playing a very long board game with Kelly Jurrus, the work place's nerd. He was still trying to figure out how he had been talked into it in the first place. Then one word came to mind. Algebra. Kelly was a wiz at Algebra and Clarence had no clue how work at it and solve each problem as skillfully as she could. To Kelly, the subject was nothing more then a mere toy, a child's play thing.

"I didn't forget Kelly, tomorrow night like I promised."

"Ok, sees yous laters," she said with a loud giggle. Clarence walked out of the store to avoid another word with her. After leaving from work Clarence got on the road home. When he got there he would take a shower, get dressed and then he would head down to his uncle Jeremy's house. He knew that his racist grandmother would be there but he didn't really care. As far back as he could remember she had shown him nothing but hostility and resentment. And for nothing other then the fact that he was a black man born to a white man and a black woman. It didn't matter to him anymore. At least he had other family members on his father's side close to him. On that thought he couldn't wait to see Julia again. About an hour ago he had received a text stating that she was at the party and fifteen minutes ago his girlfriend had texted him letting him know the same. Clarence picked up the phone and dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey baby I just got off of work."

"Ok, how long will you be? All this food has your name on it and the place is buzzing with life and laughter," she said chuckling.

"I'm getting home and getting in the shower first so I'd say about fifteen minutes I should be there."

"Ok, see you here."

He hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was seven thirty one. It became seven forty when he pulled into his drive way. He got out of the car and walked into the house. His mother was in the living room watching the BET channel.

"Hi momma," Clarence said to her as he closed the door.

"Hey Clarence. How was work today?"

"It wasn't bad at all," he said running up the stairs to his room. Getting out of his work clothes he looked in the dresser and pulled out some clean clothes. He hated working eight hour shifts but he couldn't complain, after all the money was there. Clarence hopped in the shower and fifteen minutes he was out again. Drying off his hair with a towel and putting on his clean clothes he walked into his room. It was now seven fifty seven. He was in there longer then he expected but at least he was fresh and clean. When he came downstairs after dressing himself he noticed the stark look of horror on his mother's face. He cautiously walked toward her as she placed the phone on the table. Clarence felt an eerie dread creep over him.

"Mom what's wrong?"

She looked toward Clarence with horror about her features.

"Clarence, something happened over at your uncle's."

His mouth went dry.

"What happened?"

It took a moment for her to answer.

"Everyone there has been murdered."

Clarence nearly fell where he stood. This was a joke, a sick joke. The look on his mother's face said otherwise. No, it was clearly a joke but that look…. Clarence bolted for the door, ignoring his mother's orders to stay where he was. Getting in the car he gunned it for his uncle's house. Julia, Uncle Jeremy, Felicia!

Jerome Washington had pulled into the drive way of the house that once belonged to Jeremy Belmont. His body was lain in a broken heap upon the cold soil of the backyard.

"Oh my God," he whispered. The police were everywhere and the paramedics were taking body after body away from the scene. Jerome saw one body sprawled out on the grass. From what he could tell she was trying to get away from the scene. From where he was standing he could see a great slash upon her back. Poor girl.

"Who do you think did this Detective?" one officer said.

"I don't know some asshole," he said knowing his response was far from deceit. The house was trashed and blood was everywhere. In the yard, inside the home, and… Jerome looked out the window and saw his nephew's car pull in. Clarence hopped out of the car without even turning it off. Jerome ran outside and tackled his nephew to the ground.

"Let go of me! Let go!"

"You don't want to see this no!"

Eventually Clarence broke free and ran inside. What he saw sickened him. He knees became weak and his body seemed to be sapped of the energy it had. He fell to the floor beside the body of Felicia and cried his heart out upon her. Her eyes starred ungazingly past Clarence as he took her body and rocked it several times, as if she would somehow come back to life. Jerome walked inside the house and placed a caring hand upon his nephew. He didn't say a word, only sobbed in the bosom of his deceased Felicia. Soon he heard a paramedic say; "I got a live one!"

Jerome ran in that direction with Clarence quickly following suit. They were on the bloodstained floor aiding Julia. The paramedics carefully placed her on a gurney as Clarence strongly took hold of her hand.

"I'm here Julia, I'm here!"

Tears streamed down his face as her hand slipped from his as the paramedics carried her away. Soon after this, the body of his grandmother followed by his uncle's girlfriend was carried out. Clarence's heart sank at this. Although she hated him she was still family. There was now only one question in his mind, what monster had done this?

"I'm taking my nephew back home," Jerome said abruptly. "Take care of all of this."

"Yes sir," said an officer.

They walked outside of the house. Jerome shielded his nephew from the sirens as he escorted him to his car. After setting him in, he turned off Clarence's car and got into his own car. They then were off, leaving the horrid scene behind them. He noticed that Clarence was crying as he made a sharp right turn.

"I want to know what fucker did this!" Clarence half yelled. Jerome didn't want to say anything but he knew that the time to keep silent was over.

"Clarence," he began with a sigh. "There's no doubt in my mind that one who did this was Dracula himself."

Clarence glared at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Uncle Jerome, that guy is only in stories! He isn't real! If you know who did this stop playing me and tell me!"

"I just did Clarence!" he snapped back as he pulled into his driveway. He stopped the car and glared at Clarence whose mouth was open not believing what he was hearing.

"Sometime after you were born your father told me about your family history and that he intended to train you once you reached age seven."

Clarence remembered how his dad used to teach him stuff about fighting. he would show him how to use a simple cross as a boomerang, throwing knives, and also how to use a whip. He also remember how he never told him why this was a necessity in his everyday life and this led to many arguments between him and his mother. Jerome continued.

"He told me about Dracula, Castlevania, his heritage, your heritage, everything."

"Castlevania?" Clarence said confusion. "What does this have to do with what happened?"

"Everything. You are a Belmont Clarence. Your family has fought and defeated Dracula and his forces many times over the centuries. His goal is to cover the world in eternal darkness where demons and vampires rule over all, but he cannot do it as long as there's a Belmont in the world, hence the attack on your family. Dracula has tried everything to destroy your family. Curses, kidnappings, manipulations, everything. This time he decided to try and destroy the Belmont family by attacking before the next in line could move against him."

Clarence took a deep breath. He didn't want to believe what he was saying but somehow he found himself believing every word.

"Uncle Jeremy…."

"No Clarence. Your Uncle Jeremy shirked his destiny as the next in line for fun and leisure, making YOU, the next in line. He didn't believe in the stories of his family's history with the Vampire until it was too late. Dracula now believes that the Belmont line is finished, but you were overlooked. He was looking for a white man, not a black man."

Clarence's inside stung upon hearing these words.

"I see, that's suppose to make me feel better about what just happened!"

"I know that wasn't what you wanted to hear but it's the truth Clarence."

Jerome got out of the car and opened Clarence's door.

"Come on we don't have any time to waste talking about this!"

"Hold up Uncle Jerome! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, maybe I could have stopped it!"

Jerome sighed defeatedly.

"Your father made me promise not to tell you about it. Besides he intended to tell you sometime after your eighteenth birthday. He sincerely hoped that this would never happen in your time and so did I. And even if I had told you you probably would have been killed as well. Come inside Clarence I've much to show you."

_Translyvania_

Dracula sat in his throne room pleased about how well the attack had gone. That Belmont was weak and the look on his face was priceless. And his daughter, her blood tasted very sweet indeed. As for the old woman he had found upstairs in the house, he mercilessly butchered her too even while she was praying. While his forces slaughtered the remaining guests in the house he looked around the house ignoring the screams from the brunette haired woman. As he picked up a picture on the fireplace her screams were silenced. Belmont's daughter was inside the picture wrapping an arm around an Ethiopian smiling and giggling. More then likely he was her boyfriend, but he didn't much care. What could he possibly do to stop his conquest?

"My lord," the spirit called Death spoke as her materialized in the room. "I trust your attack went well?"

"Indeed it did. The Belmont of this time was weak and feeble."

"You sound disappointed."

"Perhaps I am, but in the end I am glad that my enemies are finally destroyed! Now proceed with the taking of the countryside, I must rest to regain the remainder of my strength."

Dracula could trust Death with the castle while he took time to rest. The lid on his coffin closed and Dracula smiled evily as the thought of the Belmonts finally destroyed entered his mind. The world was now his for the taking.


End file.
